The present invention relates to object development and more particularly to separating logic and data access concerns during development of a persistent object.
An important use of computers is the transfer of information over a network. Currently, the largest computer network in existence is the Internet. The Internet is a worldwide interconnection of computer networks that communicate using a common protocol. Millions of computers, from low end personal computers to high-end super computers are coupled to the Internet.
The Internet grew out of work funded in the 1960s by the U.S. Defense Department""s Advanced Research Projects Agency. For a long time, Internet was used by researchers in universities and national laboratories to share information. As the existence of the Internet became more widely known, many users outside of the academic/research community (e.g., employees of large corporations) started to use Internet to carry electronic mail.
In 1989, a new type of information system known as the World-Wide-Web (xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d) was introduced to the Internet. Early development of the Web took place at CERN, the European Particle Physics Laboratory. The Web is a wide-area hypermedia information retrieval system aimed to give wide access to a large universe of documents. At that time, the Web was known to and used by the academic/research community only. There was no easily available tool which allows a technically untrained person to access the Web.
In 1993, researchers at the National Center for Supercomputing Applications (NCSA) released a Web browser called xe2x80x9cMosaicxe2x80x9d that implemented a graphical user interface (GUI). Mosaic""s graphical user interface was simple to learn yet powerful. The Mosaic browser allows a user to retrieve documents from the World-Wide-Web using simple point-and-click commands. Because the user does not have to be technically trained and the browser is pleasant to use, it has the potential of opening up the Internet to the masses.
The architecture of the Web follows a conventional client-server model. The terms xe2x80x9cclientxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cserverxe2x80x9d are used to refer to a computer""s general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). Under the Web environment, Web browsers reside in clients and Web documents reside in servers. Web clients and Web servers communicate using a protocol called xe2x80x9cHyperText Transfer Protocolxe2x80x9d (HTTP). A browser opens a connection to a server and initiates a request for a document. The server delivers the requested document, typically in the form of a text document coded in a standard Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) format, and when the connection is closed in the above interaction, the server serves a passive role, i.e., it accepts commands from the client and cannot request the client to perform any action.
The communication model under the conventional Web environment provides a very limited level of interaction between clients and servers. In many systems, increasing the level of interaction between components in the systems often makes the systems more robust, but increasing the interaction increases the complexity of the interaction and typically slows the rate of the interaction. Thus, the conventional Web environment provides less complex, faster interactions because of the Web""s level of interaction between clients and servers.
A system, method and article of manufacture are provided for separating logic and data access concerns during development of a persistent object for insulating development of business logic from development of data access routine. A persistent object being developed is accessed and a state of the persistent object is detached into a separate state class. The state class serves as a contract between a logic development team and a data access development team. Logic development is limited by the logic development team to developing business logic. Data access development is restricted by the data access development team to providing data creation, retrieval, updating, and deletion capabilities.
In an aspect of the present invention, the business logic team may develop persistent objects that manipulate the state of the persistent object in accordance with business requirements. In another aspect of the present invention, the state may be implemented as a structure of values of basic data types. As a further aspect of the present invention, the state class may contain member variables of lower data types including basic data types, extended basic data types with value semantics, other state classes, and/or vectors of the basic data types, the extended basic data types with value semantics and other state classes.
In one aspect of the present invention, the state class may support data structures of arbitrary shapes. Supporting classes may manipulate the state in a polymorphic fashion. In one embodiment of the present invention, the state may be further implemented as a class that contains key-value attribute pairs. The state class may also contain a keyed data structure containing attribute names and attribute values. Additionally, the state can also be asked to write data to a stream.